Ava Hope Butler
by kchurchill2003
Summary: ava hope is brooke and rush sister
1. chapter 1

Last day in Hawaii

Ava hope butler is the twin of rush halland butler and younger sister of Brooke butler she is way in Hawaii doing a dance competition and gymnastics meet with jimmy summeroll who is video the meet and advertise rock you hair products . she is been away from home for the past 4 months for rock you hair or cheerleading , dance , gymnastics. After today she is surprising her sibling because she is done with competitions for a little while .

Jimmy pov

Ava is getting ready for her first round of dance compititon it is a love song dance round and she is dance to love myself wear a white and gold lyrical dress with her hair in a bun when she was on stage she did a ballet with a little contemporary dance and modern dance. When she was done she and her dance partner name ethan where getting second round she was wear a floral trim sparkle mesh dress they dance to little do you know . ava dance team is she is now done with dance and now we are pack up to leave to go to California it will be a 15 hour flight .

Ava pov

Right now I am packing up to leave Hawaii I been here for about a week when I got a video call from twin brother right now it is 8 pm here and in California it is 10 pm I answer the call to see my twin smile and I hear brooke sing a sing in the background

The conversation

a-hi rushie

r- av I miss you

a-what going on at the house I can hear Brooke sing and I think maybe Annie and Hayden

r-they are doing a lively for the fans

a-cool

r- so how's the meet and dance competition so far

a-good I feel really good about it

in the back could here Brooke call rush to come here

rush pick up the laptop and went to were brooke and every one was

b- rush say hi to every one and what are you doing

r- hi everyone I video chat ava show Brooke me

a-hi brookee

b- ava how is every thing I miss you

a -good I miss you too

h- hi bestie I miss you and it is not the same here without you .

m-yeah it quiter

a-I miss everyone to and how can it be quit without me you have rush and Brooke

A – love everyone I have to go talk to you tomorrow

In the rock your hair house

Brooke got a text message from her boyfriend from 2 years

Greg marks

g- hi bae

b-hi what up

g- missing you

b-missing you too

g- so what are you doing

b-Just finish lively and video chat with ava

g-cool how is ava I now you are miss her and weird about her

b-good but I do miss her and I now she is okay but I am still weird about her

g- I know I talk to you later good night bae

b-Good night

Annie gave Hayden the kill look Annie and Hayden's fight

a-I can't believe you were flirt in front of me

h- what are you talking about

a-You were flirt with that ava girl

h- I was not she like a sister to me we been friend for a long time

a-I don't believe you

h-Rush can you explain to annie that I don't like ava

r-Annie hayden does not like ava trust him he likes you ava and him are like brothers

a-ok I guess I was jealous

h- you don't have to be

annie hug hayden

back in Hawaii

ava and jimmy were spending their last night in Hawaii shop for gifts and taking picture for Instagram

ava was wearing a black and white crop top with short demi short a California jean jacket black and white Addis

ava took some piture of the moon and the dances that where happening around 10 the head back to the hotel and went to sleep .

on are way home

jimmy had to wake up at 6 am to get breakfast for ava and his self when the food can he went in the bedroom to try wakeing ava up she was tired so he let her sleep for 10 more mins so he went and finsh eat then he went back to the room to try wake ava up again this time ava got up with here half asleep look and made her way to the table to eat breakfast after she finsh eating it was 6:45 and they had to leave the hotel by 7:45 ava went and took a shower than got dress in a need more sleep tee shirt with black jeans and all black converse and an off the wall back aqua pack bag by the time jimmy was dress it was time to leave they got in the uber and when they got to the airport it was 8 o'clock they went through security went to star bucks and order drinks than it was time to get on the plane

back at the rock your hair house

annie and hayden are recording a cover of little do you know and every one else is do a photo shoot to promote rock your hair spray

back on the plane

it been 15 hours later and now it is 10:30 and it takes 4 h and 9 min to get to the rock your hair house ava feel a sleep In the car ride to the house when they got there it was 1:39 jimmy pick ava up and head in the house every one was a sleep except

Nicole who is ava mom she told jimmy to take her up to her and rush room he put ava in the bed were rush is sleep and the cover her and then went down in the geust room to sleep

The next morning rush woke up with in the bed with him he turn to see ava fast a sleep he was shooked and happy but he did not wont to wake her up so he went down stair to see every one at the table eat there was donuts , bacon, bagles and fruit . rush grabed a donut and took a seat

The conversation

r-brooke do you know ava is back she is sleep in are bed

b-what she back ( she was happy her sister was back she missed her

m/nicole -yeah ava and jimmy got here last night at 1:39

r-wow when did there plane leaved

m/Nicole – 8:30 in the morning

b-wow she must be tired

right then jimmy walk in

j-yeah she did not sleep on the plane and she had dance and gymnastics until 8 o clock then she wanted to spent her last night on Hawaii have fun so we did not get back to the hotel until 10 o'clock and then she feel a sleep in the car ride around 12:30

b-wow that sucks

m/Nicole- she has to wake up at 8:30 to go cheer practice at 12:45 she has to go to dance than at 2:45 she has a photo shoot with everyone for promotion than she will be down

r- what time is it

m/Nicole-it 8 I was going to wake her up

r- can I wake her up for you

b-yeah can I too

m/Nicole – ok I will let you guy wake her up

rush and Brooke ran up stair to wake her up jimmy follow with the camera rush start to jump on the bed say to wake wake avaaaa and Brooke start to sing wake up ava open her eye to see her twin and older sister she jump up and hug them then went down stair to eat some fruit and a bagel then she asked Michael to do her hair after he was done eat he said he will so ava went up stair to take a shower and then change in to tie die tee short tied at the bottom with Nike sweat pants and white Nike and in her cheerleader bag she had her pom poms , Gatorade and a snack and her her cange of clothes then when she was done she went down stair to see Michael ready to do her hair with a braid going down her back of her head and then meets a bun and I the middle is a bow then she asked her mom if anyone knows she is back and mom said no she asked if It can stay that way so she can surprise every at the photo shot

and she asked jimmy if he can go with ava so no one now both of them is back and he said yes

at the gym were cheer is her friend Isabella, Olivia, Emma

she then went and practice when she was down she and jimmy went and got lunch then went to her dance practice her friend Jayden ,JoJo and mia were back and at practice after practice she went back to the house and had to sneak in the house to surprise every one then she seen Carson , Hayden and Greg ,Christian , Caden , Dylan ,Brooke, Annie and rush she ran up and jump on hayden back and say hi bitches I am back hayden was shook and then ava got down and hayden hug her than she hug everyone than she went and got change in to white strapless sweetheart crochet lace dress with white lace high heel a triple braid bun when she was walking down the stairs she seen annie so she tough she should introduce her self she walk to annie and the got along then ava hear carson sing her favrite song try to get her to sing but ava was not going to slip

the conversation

c-come on ava you love this song come sing

a-i know what you are doing I am not going fall for it you now I don't sing

r-but you have a great voice come sis

Brooke started to sing in the other room were no was in so ava went in the room and start to sing along with we did it best

the m on Instagram, come and find me

got your boy t-fox gettin down on one knee

to the bitches talking shit

bet your boyfriend want me

on a real rap song

not that musical.ly

got these Scottsdale kids

tryna hit me back

chillin at your in-n-out

that shits whack

want an Instagram shoutout

it aint likely

on his YouTube channel callin me his wifey

after ava finsh rap that line everyone was clap and record it

m/Nicole- I have not heard you sing in a long time maybe you start sing again

a-mom you now why I stop and I will not sing ever again

m/Nicole- look ava you love sing every will understand

a-mom last time I amost got kill for sing I will not let that happen

m/Nicole- come ava I now you been write song

a-fine I will give it a try

c-yea I love her you sing I can not wait to hear you frist song

a-i think I might do a cover of issues and back to you

c-who do you want to sing that song with

a-I thing maybe you or Christian

b-i think it should be you and Christian

c-yea me too

ch-I am ok with it

a-ok than I it will be me and Christian

m/Nicole -ava you need to make it look like you are in a relation ship with either Christian or Carson

a-Why

m/Nicole because you need to and everyone think it should be Christian

a-Ok If I have to does Christian now

m/Nicole-yeah

ch-so we have to fake be to gather

a-Yea

m/Nicole- you might later have to announce it but let make fan go crazy ship you togather

ava and Christian said ok and than later start post thing making fan think thing and start doing livly and stuff

the next day the first day in the recording booth

ava and christan had to wake up early to go to the recording booth to record there cover of back to you it was 5:45am ad ava Is not going to dance, cheerleading or gymnastics for the next 3 weeks or longer

ava woke up by her mom tell her to get dress it going to be a long day ava puts on a bonnie ethnic print halter tie crop top with slim fit legging and a fine-knit cardigan with leather ankle boots and a letter a with a cross then then she walk down stair to see her mom holding a backpack with her school stuff and then she took the bag and put her head phones in it when she got a text from her best friend Ellie summeroll who is hayden twin sister she is still in Hawaii doing dance compition she also does swimming

the text message

e-hey bestie

a-hi so how is Hawaii

e-good but wish you were here

a-me too

e- what are you doing up at 5:45 I was not expected to hear from you until 9 am

a-I am heading to the studio to record a cover with Christian

so what are you up to

e-about to practice some dance moves I will talk to you later

a-ok bye

10 min later ava meet Christian at star bucks and ava and him order hot tea to help with the voice and so food to then head to the studio to record ava and Christian feel a sleep together on the couch cuddling when someone snuck up on them and scream surprise and drum were play

a-Holy shit I up

Ch- what was that

Unknown-surprise I am back (jump out of the side of the couch

a-jump and scream what, when, am I sleep

ch-no you are up

a-that ellie get up and hugging her when did you get back and why are you here it like 7:15

e- I came back yesterday and I heading to the gym want to stop by and say hi so what up with you too

a-nothing we were tired and feel a sleep together that it

e-ok If you say so I have to go see you later

they started to record half way though and then started a lively and Christian came on and people started say thing they answer some question and then sang some songs and then after they were down they went back to work for an hour and then started a live-ly on Christian account and when they got out side ava got on Christians back and then got lunch and finish the live -ly they went skating with every one (every one Annie ,Hayden ,Carson , Ellie ,Brooke ,Greg, Cayden , mad-Lewis ,Ava, Christian, Isabella and rush )

Ava pov

Christian I were rolling skating when suddenly I almost feel when I felt some one chaught me it was christian the we were holding hand as we skated around

No one pov

So everything was on the rock your hair ,Christians and the batayely YouTube channel after skating it was 4:30 and everyone head to the rock your hairs house to hang out the boy are in the twins room play video games and Brooke and Greg are do a song cover Annie is watch the boy play game ava and Ellie and Isabella are outside practice there dance routine when they were down ava ask if they would like to go swim and the girls said ok so they had to go in the room to grab a bath suit so she ask if anyone wont to go swim she let Annie borrow a bath suit and every one go to swim while in the pool ava got on Christian shoulder and they had chicken fights and then here mom came out an told them to get out and get ready for dinner the girl were in Brookes room get ready and the boy were in the twins room

Ava was in a blue dress with heels

Annie was in a purple dress with heels

Brooke was in a red dress with heels

Ellie was in a pink dress with heels

Isabella was in a white dress and heels

After every one was down get ready they went down the stairs and went to dinner after dinner after everyone went home esept christin he was going to spend the night so he can get a ride with ava and her mom to the recording studio were they will be drop off from 3:45 am to 3:45pm Nicole will stop by at 9 am and 12pm to check on them and bring food and both have money if need they will be In the record studio for 12 hours


	2. chapter 2

studio day

Christian and ava woke up at 4 am to get ready to head to the studio to record their song they will be there a total of 12 hours

Ava woke up and got dressed in Brooklyn 11 black and white crop top with slim fit legging and ribbon choker black jumpiest high-top sneakers. Christian got dress and wore in off the white tee shirt, black ripped jean and Gucci jacket and Jordan's.

After they got ready it was 4:10 and they had to be at the studio at 4:30 it takes 20 mins to get there and on the way ava mom Nicole got them Starbucks and donuts after that they meet jimmy who would be with them in till 12:30 were Nicole would stay with them the rest of the time. they Sayed there thank you to Nicole

When they went in and saw jack who always records their song of friends or family. Ava walk in and gave jack a mad look and Christian came in half asleep drink his frappe.

j-hello I know it early but the sooner we start the earlier we finish

a-don't even start jack you got two teenagers up at 5 something to record a song for 12 hours good luck dude

then Ava and Christian fell asleep on the couch only to be woken up 5 mins later by drums and guitar.

a-what the hell I was sleeping

j-yeah well it time to start recording and wake Christian up I surprised the drum did not wake him up

a-Ok Christian get up (push him of the couch)

After Ava woke Christian up they did vocal warm up then went and start record only to 3 hours later by interrupt by Ava phone ring

Jake-hey jimmy can you answer the phone for her

Jimmy- ok hi Nicole how are you, ava is in the record booth, ok I will ask them and text you what they say ok bye

Jimmy – what kind of sandwich from Publix so at 12:30 she can bring lunch and change of plan I will stay with you guys and Annie, Hayden, Rush, and Brooke are coming here and record for chicken girls next door in the other recording booth with jack friend Tyler and you mom has a meet about rock you hair stuff and might help out with pack and send out stuff

a-So, she come here to drop Annie, Hayden, Rush and Brooke and lunch

J- no Annie mom Katie is bring Annie, Hayden, Hayley and Brooke and your mom is bringing rush and lunch for us, so what kind of sandwich

a-I will have a chicken tender wrap

c-I will have a chicken tender sandwich with white bread

j-what kind of chips and drink

a-I will have a raspberry lemonade with hot fries

b-I will have water and hot fries

After talking they start to goof off and jack had a hard time get together by the time they were calm everyone was there and hung out and hung out and eat in till it was time to get back to work and by the time they were done everyone was hungry and went to eat at sushi restaurant and went home and sleep.


End file.
